


wrapped in your love

by grahamcracker76



Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: #Hannictober day 1: scarvesWill didn't realize it would be so windy when he left Hannibal's that morning without a scarf.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952785
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	wrapped in your love

**Author's Note:**

> During the course of the month, I'll be posting my responses to #Hannictober and #Kinktober here. Some days I'll do one or the other, some days I'll combine them, some days I might not have time to do either. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> Translation into Russian available, by Revia:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9928632

Will didn't realize it would be so windy when he left Hannibal's that morning without a scarf. He left the Academy for lunch trying to bundle himself as tightly into his jacket as he could, turning his collar up to block the harsh sting of the wind. 

When Will arrived at his car with his teeth chattering and his fingers numb to find Hannibal standing there waiting for him, he blinked in surprise.

"Hannibal," he said, unable to keep his smile from spreading wide, "were we planning to meet for lunch today, or are you here to sweep me off my feet?"

Hannibal smiled back at him, taking his hand and pulling him close. Their lips met in a kiss that was soft and sweet and full of passion.

Their relationship was so new that they could hardly keep their hands off of each other, and Will felt no inclination to try. He leaned into the kiss and sighed as Hannibal's tongue found his, tangling his fingers in Hannibal's soft hair to hold him close. Hannibal slid his hands down Will's back and settled them posessively on his ass, and Will smiled into their kiss.

"Maybe we should just go back to my office if you're in the mood for another kind of meal," he said teasingly, enjoying the way Hannibal's pupils dilated in response.

Hannibal rested his forehead against Will's and nudged their noses together, a smile playing at his lips. 

"You make a tempting offer," he said, "but I merely came to give you a gift."

Will raised a brow. "Oh?"

Hannibal reached into his bag and pulled out a soft blue scarf. "I noticed you left without one this morning," he explained as Will took the scars in his hands, rubbing his cheek against the soft material. 

"I thought you might need something to keep you warm."

"Thank you," Will said, tying the scarf around his neck. "It's beautiful." He pulled Hannibal's lips down to his and one kiss turned into another, and another, and another.

When they finally pulled away, Hannibal's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright. He adjusted the scarf with a smile. "I might have also wanted an excuse to see you," Hannibal admitted.

"You never need an excuse to see me," Will said, brushing their lips together once more. 

"But thank you for the scarf."

To this day, it was still Will's favorite. It reminded him of the days when their love was still young and new and bright, and Hannibal just wanted an excuse to see him. 

Now, they wore matching gold rings and their hair was turning grey and their relationship had stood the test of time. Now, they had no need for excuses. But then again, they never did. They just didn't know it yet.

***

E N D

***


End file.
